A Savior's Return
A Savior's Return is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Savior and Kamen Rider Savior Prototype. Synopsis Blake tries to save Dawn, but a mysterious rider confronts him. Plot In 1999, Walker goes back to GASH Corporation and tells the CEO, Jim Parker, that Jem has been kidnapped by a slash. He says that it may take some time for them to find her, but Walker tells him that he is going to find her. He searches around the city and remembers that her blaster had a tracker on it and follows it. Jem tricks Lyles into leaving to buy a wedding cake. Lyles leaves and Jem tries to manipulate the Earwig slash into letting her go but the slash says that he plans to kill Lyles and marry her instead. She spits in his face and he slaps her. He says that unlike Lyles, he’s not so gentle. Walker shoots the slash. The slash grabs Jem and jumps out the window. Walker follows him to a parking lot where he tries to fight it but is knocked down. Jem frees herself and blasts the slash who. Then knocks it out of her hand. He is about to kill her, but it’s shot by a mysterious blast. A person in white and blue armor stands ready to fight the slash. In 2018, Zivat and Blake search for Dawn and are unable to find her. Blake confronts Destini and Josh to help find Dawn. Josh tells Walker about Dawn’s kidnapping and he doesn’t know a way to track her. Candice hears this and says that she could have her mother’s blaster with her. Walker tracks the blaster’s location and finds that it’s miles away from GASH. Josh and Walker tell everyone to stay while they go. Before they leave, Walker gives Josh a briefcase to open when they get there. Blake leaves pretending to go home but uses his Rider Cycle to get there before Walker and Josh do. Lyles tells Dawn that he won’t make the same mistake twice and says that he will not leave. Dawn spits in his face, and Lyles just smiles saying that she’s just like her mother. Lyles then says to make sure she’s ready for tomorrow, he’ll turn her into a slash now. Before he does, He gets distracted by Zivat who tells him that he can’t have a wedding without having invited the family. Blake hits Lyles with a 2x4 and Lyles transform. Todd is afraid to transform but does so. They fight and Blake summons Cesar to get his Wolf Form. Blake knocks Lyles back into his human form and Lyles jumps out the window. Dawn frees herself and uses her blaster on the slash. This gives Blake the opportunity to defeat the slash. The slash’s soul flies out the window and is eaten by the Spirit Castle. Before dimorphing, Blake is confronted by Josh who says that he has been waiting for this moment. Josh then opens the briefcase to reveal a belt. He puts the belt on and transforms into Kamen Rider Savior. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form, Wolf Form 'Savior: '''Shutter Mode Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside ''Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 11, Return to the Forbidden Woods. See Also * Replay: Humans are All Music - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Symphony: Ixa, Fist On - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva